


The Bullpen

by elipie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Guns, Swords, There's no Johnny Depp, Women Being Awesome, physical triggers (quick cuts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Elizabeth Swann: Pirate King





	The Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).

> Made for mithborien for Fall Equinox 2019!

Song: The Bullpen by Dessa  
[Lyrics found here](https://genius.com/Dessa-the-bullpen-lyrics)

[Download (118MB, right click & save)](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_thebullpen_dl.mp4)  
[Tumblr Post](https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/188452703090/the-bullpen-elizabeth-swann-pirates-of-the)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/367472014) (password is: **swann**) 


End file.
